<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>first burn by uwu_neon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697593">first burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_neon/pseuds/uwu_neon'>uwu_neon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>helpless is a double edged-sword [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>-Ish, Angst, F/M, First Burn, How Do I Tag, Modern AU, Song fic, eliza is not happy, no beta we die like phillip hamiltion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_neon/pseuds/uwu_neon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>where elizabeth schuyler looks back on her feelings and teaches a young man that she is not to be messed with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler &amp; Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>helpless is a double edged-sword [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>first burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>part 2 in "helpless is a double-edged sword" hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>alexander sighed. he'd been hammered by angelica earlier that morning, and after that he thought the best thing to do would be to go to eliza's house, her family was rich enough that she could have one so she didn't live in the college dorms, and apologize. he waited until night to do so.</p><p>alexander knocked on her door. "eliza? it's me... alex." he said. he was met with no response. "the door it open, i'm coming in." he said, pushing the door open.</p><p>there he saw eliza, head down and sitting on her couch. the light was off, the only source coming from the fireplace.</p><p>"eliza?"</p><p>"i saved every letter you wrote me. i thought it was cute... you didn't want to text, you preferred the old fashion way." she said. shutting her eyes. she was holding the box where she kept all his letters.</p><p>"the moment i saw you.. i knew you were mine. you said you were mine alexander!" she exclaimed, turning to face him. "well, i thought you were mine." she whispered, hanging her head.</p><p>"do you know what angelica said? when i told her what you did?" eliza said, getting up to face alexander who was still by her door. "she told me... 'you've dated an icarus, and he's flown to close to the sun.'"</p><p>alexander moved towards eliza before he was met with a hand to the face. "don't, take another step in my direction, i can't be trusted around you." eliza looked away. she couldn't met alexander's eyes. "eliza i'm sorry!" alexander tried to reason with the girl in front of him.</p><p>"don't, think you can talk your way into my arms alexander." eliza shut her eyes. she slowly opened them and looked at the box of letters in her hand. she slowly made her way to the fireplace where she examined the flames in front of her. she inhaled deeply before making her choice.</p><p>"i'm burning the letters you wrote me. you can stand over there if you want. i don't know who you are, i have to much to learn." eliza grimaced. she took out a letter and alexander watched as her eyes skimmed the paper.</p><p>surely she wouldn't go through with burning the letters, right? he thought</p><p>"i'm rereading your letters... and watching them, burn." eliza said coldly as she tossed the pieces of paper into the fireplace. she watched as the flames grew higher.</p><p>"you took screenshots of every text you sent to each other... you told the whole school how you cheated on me!" she exclaimed, tears starting to form.</p><p>"you cleared your name, but you ruined everyone lives! think about maria... you hurt her too with that stupid article!" she continued on. she turned back to face alexander. "i-i didn't think-"</p><p>"of course you never think." eliza spat, her eyes dark as she looked at alexander.</p><p>"because heaven forbid anyone whisper that your apart of something!" eliza said, crossing her arms. "your enemies whisper so you have to scream!" she yelled at him.</p><p>alexander thought back to what angelica had told him the previous morning.</p><p>"i know about whispers..." eliza said, looking alexander in the eye before signing and casting her gaze downwards. "i see how you look at my sister, alexander."</p><p>"eliza it's not like that i swear!"</p><p>"don't! stop alexander, i'm not naïve. i've seen women around you." eliza said. quickly bringing her head back up. "don't think i don't see how they fall for your charms- the same charms that caught me!" eliza exclaimed.</p><p>"i'm erasing myself from the narrative. let the whole school wonder how i reacted when you broke my heart!" eliza said, going back to the fireplace and grabbing more letters. "you have torn it all away!" eliza yelled. "stand back watch it burn!" she threw the letters in the fireplace, the flames erupting once more. she fell onto her knees, grabbing the box and slowly putting more in. "watch it all burn alexander!" she yelled, shutting her eyes tightly.</p><p>"what about phillip?!" eliza suddenly turned to face to him.</p><p>alex gasped, phillip was the young child eliza and he took care of when his very busy parents was away (which was almost every day.) he was only about 6 years old, but the two loved him like their own child.</p><p>"when the time comes, explain this to him! the pain and embarrassment you put me through!" eliza said, tears pouring down her face. alexander had also began to cry.</p><p>"when will you learn that you can't write your own legacy!" eliza said, standing up. "we are! the people around you write it!" she walked towards alexander. "and if you thought you were mine," eliza said quietly as she traveled back to the fireplace.</p><p>she examined her right hand, and slowly took off her promise ring. "don't." she said coldly, dropping the ring the fireplace.</p><p>"eliza-" he started.</p><p>"no alex. get out of my house." eliza looked down, fists clenched. alexander sighed, and walked out the door.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did you guys like this chapter? let me know! kudos and comments are appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>